


Один в замке

by Assidi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Siege of Storm's End
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi
Summary: Давос не только привез в Штормовой Предел рыбу и лук, но и увез оттуда Станниса и часть гарнизона. Ренли остался в замке. Один, не считая слуг. Бедный Мейс Тирелл!





	Один в замке

Ворота Штормового Предела были гостеприимно распахнуты. 

Мейс Тирелл закрыл левый глаз. Потом открыл и закрыл правый. Открыл оба, потер глаза рукой и несколько раз поморгал. Зрелище не изменилось. Самый неприступный во всех Семи Королевствах замок, целый год продержавшийся в осаде, вот так просто взял и сдался. 

Или все не так просто? Еще неизвестно, что ожидает внутри. 

Внутри не оказалось никого. Вообще никого. Ни гарнизона отважных защитников, ни даже слуг. Из башни слабо несло рыбой и луком. Но в башню Тирелл решил пока не соваться. Мало ли что там ожидает. Хотя какой смысл распахивать ворота и прятаться в башне? Прятаться куда проще за стенами, целый год прятались. 

— Разрешите штурмовать башню? — спросил Рендилл Тарли таким уверенным тоном, будто бы не вопрос задавал, а утверждал очевидное.

Мейс Тирелл покачал головой. 

— Я не вижу, что тут штурмовать. 

«И, главное, зачем» — хотел добавить он, но в лексиконе Рендилла Тарли слово «зачем» отсутствовало. 

Тирелл хотел сказать еще что-то, но в это время нечто настолько быстрое, что никто не смог отследить и остановить, врезалось в его живот, заставив согнуться пополам от боли. Пока Тирелл судорожно пытался восстановить дыхание, Рендилл Тарли сгреб нападающего за шкирку и поднял в воздух. Возмутителем спокойствия оказался босоногий мальчишка не старше шести лет, в когда-то богатых, но изрядно перепачканных одежках. Черноволосый и синеглазый, он мог быть только младшим братом восставшего Роберта Баратеона и державшего осаду до последнего дня Станниса Баратеона. 

— Я олень! — радостно сообщил Ренли Баратеон пришедшему в себя Мейсу Тиреллу. — И я тебя забодал! 

Мейсу Тиреллу как отцу четверых детей полагалось быть привычным к детским шалостям, но его дети, по крайней мере, двое старших, на подобное были неспособны. Про Лораса пока говорить было рано — когда отец отправился на войну, тот еще лежал в колыбельке, а Маргери только недавно родилась. Рендилл Тарли к детям был непривычен, своего только что родившегося наследника он еще не видел. Полагая, что его сюзерен с детьми умеет обращаться лучше, Тарли поставил ребенка на землю и легонько подтолкнул к Тиреллу. 

Ренли намек понял совершенно противоположным образом — развернулся к Рендиллу и попытался забодать уже его. Поскольку на лорде Тарли была надета кольчуга, мальчишка согнулся и боднул аккурат в коленную чашечку. Рендилл пошатнулся, но равновесие сохранил. 

— Ну? — Ренли вопросительно посмотрел на Рендилла Тарли. — У тебя охотник на гербе, так давай, охоться за мной! А то я все розы съем! 

— Ренли, — как можно мягче произнес Мейс Тирелл, — где твой брат Станнис? 

Ренли презрительно фыркнул и скривился. 

— Я ему что — сторож? — тут он лукаво посмотрел на Тирелла и добавил: — Дай хлеба — скажу!

Мейс Тирелл хлопнул себя по голове и быстро отдал распоряжение. Получив вожделенный кусок хлеба, Ренли сначала посмотрел на него, потом прищурился, посмотрел еще раз, потом достал из-за пазухи луковицу и стал жадно уплетать, закусывая хлебом. Рендил Тарли прикрыл рукой слезящиеся глаза, Мейс Тирелл смотрел на ребенка с умилением, какое вызывает всякий кушающий с аппетитом малыш. Гарлан почему-то не любил лук и выковыривал его из каждого блюда, а Уиллас вечно не доедал хлеб. «Изголодался во время осады», — с нежностью подумал лорд Тирелл. Какая-то мысль проявилась на краю сознания, но ее было никак не уловить. 

— Так где Станнис? — нетерпеливо спросил Рендилл Тарли. 

Ренли доел последний кусочек хлеба, отряхнул ладошки от луковой шелухи, неторопливо вытер их о край дублета и с невинными глазами поинтересовался: 

— А яблочка у вас нет? 

Пришлось посылать еще за яблоком. Яблоко Ренли ел неторопливо, наслаждаясь каждым кусочком и не выплевывая косточек. 

Не дожидаясь, пока мальчик попросит что-нибудь еще, Мейс Тирелл произнес: 

— Если ты скажешь, где Станнис, я накормлю тебя обедом из пяти перемен блюд. Даже из семи. С рябчиками в меду и лимонными пирожками. 

Ренли тяжело вздохнул, мечтательно прикрыл глаза, а потом жалобно протянул: 

— А мейстер Креcсен говорит, что нельзя много есть сразу после того, как долго голодал. 

— А где мейстер Креcсен? — спросил Тирелл тоном, которым он разговаривал даже не с Гарланом или Уилассом, а с младенцем Лорасом. 

Ренли шмыгнул носом и потер глаза кулачком. 

— Они все меня бросили! Оставили одного в замке! Я теперь совсем круглый сирота! — он приготовился зареветь и даже всхлипнул пару раз, но вдруг неожиданная мысль заставила его вскинуть голову: — А как я могу быть круглым сиротой, если я тощий, как прутик? 

За спиной Тирелла послышались смешки. Он решил не оглядываться. 

— Лорд Баратеон, — спросил Рендилл Тарли, нехорошо улыбаясь, — откуда в Штормовом Пределе лук, если за год осады вы съели все запасы? И добрались до кожи сапог? — он кинул быстрый взгляд на босые ноги мальчика. 

Ренли тяжело вздохнул: 

— А мои сапожки больше красивые, чем вкусные, я говорил Станнису, что не надо их варить! А он уперся, что все должно быть по справедливости! А какая справедливость, если у него сапоги вкуснее, а у меня красивее! 

— Ренли, — мягко сказал Мейс Тирелл, — откуда у вас лук? 

— А это дядя привез, — честно ответил Ренли. 

— Твой дядя? — насторожился Тирелл, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить, сколько у братьев-Баратеонов родственников и где они находятся. 

Ренли покачал головой. 

— Нет, он просто дядя. У него есть свой корабль, и он, нет, не пират... как это называется... кора... конра... — он наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, потом тяжело вздохнул и грустно признался: — не, не помню. Станнис сказал, что он чем-то нехорошим занимается, а разве нехорошо то, что он нам рыбы и луку привез? 

— И где же теперь этот добрый дядя с рыбой и луком? — продолжал допытываться Мейс Тирелл. 

— Не знаю, — шмыгнул носом Ренли. — Наверно обратно на корабле уплыл. И Станниса забрал. Ну и пусть, — мальчик скорчил злобную гримаску, — он надоел мне совсем своими поучениями! 

Лорд Тирелл и лорд Тарли переглянулись. 

— Обыщите замок, — приказал лорд Тирелл, — а я поговорю с Пакстером. Как он пропустил корабль, и, главное, как упустил его! 

Он сделал шаг к воротам и тут же был схвачен за рукав: 

— А я еще яблоко хочу! Нет, два! 

Мейс Тирелл тяжело вздохнул и взял Ренли за руку. Не оставлять же ребенка с Рендиллом Тарли. 

 

Замок оказался не совсем пуст. В процессе обыска Штормового Предела обнаружилось несколько горничных, трое слуг, очень мрачный конюх, септон, без отдыха повторявший молитвы, и однорукий оружейник, к которому даже Рендилл Тарли не рискнул подступиться. Толку не было ни от кого. Особенно с учетом того, что Ренли не оставлял Мейса Тирелла ни на минуту и попытки сдать его хотя бы горничным окончились неудачей — мальчик просто вцепился Тиреллу в пояс и повис на нем. Пакстер Редвин клялся и божился, что никаких кораблей не видел, но зато с его помощью удалось понять, какое же слово не смог выговорить Ренли. Если Станнис заручился поддержкой бывалого контрабандиста, искать его в море не было смысла. На суше тоже. 

— Контрабандист, — повторил Ренли, растягивая каждый слог. — Я теперь могу это выговорить! Я только одну луну назад научился букву «р» говорить! Шторрррмовой Прррредел! — раскатисто произнес мальчик и рассмеялся. 

Мейс Тирелл рассмеялся тоже. Они сидели в большом чертоге Барабанной Башни за обедом и военным советом. Точнее, совет пока не начинали, тайно надеясь, что ребенок насытится и заснет. Но Ренли пока больше говорил, чем ел, хотя перед ним поставили и рябчиков в меду, и пирог с голубями, и целое блюдо персиков. 

— А Роберт надо мной смеялся, что я даже наши имена выговорить не могу, — грустно произнес Ренли, но тут же повеселел. — Вот приедет, и я ему скажу: «Здравствуй, Роберт Баратеон!». 

Букву «р» он снова произнес раскатисто и звонко. Мейс Тирилл снова улыбнулся. Рендилл Тарли смотрел мрачно, а Пакстер Редвин — нетерпеливо. Его можно было понять — совещание все откладывалось и откладывалось, хоть при ребенке военные вопросы обсуждай! Можно ли обсуждать военные планы в присутствии врага, если врагу не исполнилось ли еще и семи? 

— И я спрошу у Роберта, что такое «бастард»! — радостно продолжал Ренли. — А то, пока я выговорить не мог, он только смеялся, а Станнис не хочет объяснять, только смотрит злобно и зубами скрипит. А у меня от скрипа сразу уши болеть начинают. И живот. А у тебя есть бастард? — Ренли повернулся к Мейсу Тиреллу — Роберт сказал, что у него уже есть. А Станнис потому злой, что своих нет, да? 

Мейс Тирелл поперхнулся пирогом. Двое слуг подскочили к нему и стали хлопать по спине, так сильно, как будто хотели вколотить в стол. Неудивительно — ведь это были слуги Штормового Предела. 

— Что с тобой? — обеспокоенно спросил Ренли. — Подавился, да? Мейстер Креcсен всегда говорил — не откусывай слишком большой кусок, подавишься! 

На этот раз поперхнулся уже Пакстер Редвин. Слуги тут же переместились к нему и радостно захлопали по его спине. Рендилл Тарли на всякий случай отодвинул от себя тарелку и спросил: 

— Что мы будем делать дальше? Я предлагаю отправить Баратеона заложником в Хайгарден, оставить в Штормовом пределе часть войска и двинуться на Королевскую Гавань. 

— А что такое «заложник»? — тут же встрял Ренли. — Куда-то ложиться надо? Я не буду спать ложиться, я терпеть не могу днем спать! И ночью тоже! 

Мейс Тирелл предусмотрительно не стал брать новый кусок пирога, поэтому не подавился. Но закашлялся, представив себе Ренли в Хайгардене. Если он спросит Уилласа, что такое «бастард», Уиллас пойдет искать в библиотеку, и ведь найдет! А что способны натворить мальчишки втроем, одним Богам известно. Даже вчетвером — Лорасу уже пошел второй год, он, судя по письмам из дома, довольно активно бегает, правда, пока не говорит. И чему его научит Ренли, даже Боги не знают.

— Не надо в Хайгарден, — сказал Тирелл, прокашлявшись. — Рендилл, ты останешься здесь, а мальчик будет твоим заложником. 

— Не буду! — тут же встрял Ренли. — Не хочу с ним, хочу с тобой! Он такой же мрачный, как Станнис, и играть не умеет! 

— А ты не хочешь прокатиться со мной на кораблике? — предложил Редвин. — Догоним твоего брата Станниса и его контрабандиста. 

— Не догоните! — уверенно ответил Ренли и взял с блюда самый большой персик. — У него самый быстрый корабль и самые черные паруса! 

Лорды переглянулись. До них дошло, что это не они Ренли, а Ренли их взял в заложники, и ни взять с собой, ни оставить здесь этого неуправляемого и чересчур активного ребенка невозможно. 

Ренли обратил к Мейсу Тиреллу испачканную соком мордашку: 

— А ты меня покатаешь на плечах по внешней стене? Роберт катал, а Станнис не хочет! Как будто ему тяжело! А что тяжело, я же легкий! 

— Покатаю, — обреченно ответил Мейс Тирелл. А что еще оставалось делать? 

 

Когда Эддард Старк со своим войском подошел к Штормовому пределу, никакой осады он не увидел. В некотором отдалении от замка еще стояли палатки Тиреллов, но никаких боевых действий не велось и, более того, ворота замка были распахнуты. Эддард спешился и вошел. 

Несущегося к нему ребенка он сначала почувствовал, а потом увидел и успел подхватить на руки раньше, чем тот врезался ему в живот. 

— Ренли? 

Ренли радостно закивал.

— А ты Нед Старк, да? А Роберт где? 

— В Королевской Гавани. Что у вас случилось? Тирелл взял Штормовой Предел? 

— Это я взял Тирелла в заложники! — Ренли гордо выпятил грудь. — Мы всего немного поиграли, а он уже лежит и отдыхает! А Станнис уплыл на кораблике с контрабандистом, и пусть они там и остаются хоть всю жизнь! 

Эддард подбросил восторженно завизжавшего Ренли в воздух, поймал и бережно поставил на землю. 

— Война закончена, — сказал он. — Надо сообщить это Мейсу Тиреллу. Покажешь, где он отдыхает? 

Ренли охотно бросился к башне, но через несколько шагов остановился и, глядя на Эддарда широко открытыми глазами, спросил: 

— А Роберт скоро приедет? 

— Боюсь, нескоро, — вздохнул лорд Старк. — Он теперь король. 

Ренли шмыгнул носом.

— Ну вот, опять меня бросил! Он так мне не объяснил, что такое «бастард», и Мейс Тирелл тоже объяснять не хочет! — Ренли посмотрел на Эддарда Старка пронзительно-синими глазами и спросил: — А у тебя есть бастард? 

Нед споткнулся на ровном месте, но тут же восстановил равновесие, взял Ренли за руку, и проговорил себе под нос:

— А ведь хорошая идея... Если окажется, что...

Ренли посмотрел на него непонимающе:

— Что ты сказал? 

— Может быть, и есть, — устало произнес Нед и, не выпуская руки Ренли, направился к Барабанной Башне.


End file.
